Tem vs Fast
by Tem 'Light' Ki'blade
Summary: My main two characters are pitted against each other by the Elementai so they can be rid of both of them. Set in a parrel world of Sonic's, which may or may not include them in it.
1. Prologue Fast Xephmor

Prologue: Fast Xephmor

It was the moment of Fast's dreams. He was in an amazing restaurant, eating one of his favorite meals, across from the most beautiful women he had ever met. They talked, they laughed, and they even enjoyed the silence as they looked into each others eyes. Fast took her home after their wonderful night. The moment was right, Fast leaned in for a kiss, but before he could, the ground started to shake. Fast looked around, and than looked back at the girl to find she was gone. The walls of the world around Fast fell down and burst into flames. A large voice appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "GET UP," Fast quickly jumped out of the world of his dreams, into the soft comfort of his bed.

He quickly leaned up from his once dazed sleeping, into a panting fear from his dream, turned nightmare. Fast scratched his head and sighed, 'Yeah right, me in a normal relationship,' he thought to himself as he got out of bed.

Fast was a dark red anthro fox, yet he wasn't uncommon in his world. Even with his big ears, a fuzzy white muzzle, a big fluffy tail, all in all, a fox that could stand on two legs. Fast started to get dressed in his usually clothes, he put on a white t-shirt that had a brown 'F' on it, a matching teal jacket and shoes, and a pair of blue jeans. Fast walked into the bathroom and grabbed a comb. He used it to comb his long brown hair, which during the night had ended up covering a lot of his face, out of his brown eyes. His hair was long because he never really wanted to get it cut often. At times people mistook him for, or even made fun of him, looking like a girl, though Fast never really cared that they thought that.

He went down stairs from his second floor room to the kitchen to find his family at the table. His fraternal twin brother and sister, Aftiel and Kaitou, and his cousin Axonn, the three were eating breakfast at the table as Fast entered the room.

Aftiel was sixteen years old, a year younger than Fast. He was a gray anthro hedgehog with five spines, the top one stuck out straight, while the others were curved up, he also had red marks on the outside of the bottom two spines. He had blue eyes and small bit of hair, which matched his fur color, which went in front of his eyes a bit. He wore a short sleeves jacket that went down to his knees and was always zipped up, and a pair of black pants under it. He also wore a pair of white shoes with red marks.

Kaitou, who was sitting next to Aftiel, was, of course, also sixteen. But like Fast, she was a fox, through he fur was much lighter red. He tail was a little fluffier than Fast, but her ears were a little smaller. She had long red hair that was like Fast's only curlier and blue eyes like Aftiel's. She wore a white t-shirt, a black vest, black shorts, and black shoes.

And next to her, and still half asleep, was their cousin, Axonn. He was a very dark furred hedgehog with a brown muzzle, unlike Aftiel's tan muzzle. Axonn had six short spines that were curved slightly down, though they usually stayed straight. He had a small patch of short brown hair on his head, though it was mostly covered up by a little black hat on his head. For clothes, Axonn usually wore a gray t-shirt, a short sleeved black jacket, gray jeans, black shoes that had a green trim around the bottom of them, and black gloves.

Fast, Kaitou, Aftiel, and Axonn all lived in the house together, no parents or anyone else. It was like this because Fast, Aftiel, and Kaitou were abandoned around the time of there births. It took a long time, but they eventually learned about each other and finally reunited. As for Axonn, he never really talked about his past, and the rest respected that. They weren't a perfect family, they all had there faults, Fast was a mute and couldn't speak, Aftiel was prone to anger issues, Kaitou always acted like a little kid, and Axonn, well, he kept things bottled up inside.

Both Aftiel and Axonn gave Fast sleepy grunts that usually translated to, 'Good Morning.' While at the same time Kaitou was already out of her seat and was hugging Fast, as she did every morning that she got up first. "Morning," she said with a smile as she released him from the hug.

Fast made a bowl of cereal and quickly ate as the others slowly ate eggs Kaitou had made. Usually Fast would get up early and make the eggs but the others knew that when he slept in and got cereal it usually meant he was going to go for a morning jog. After eating, Fast got ready to go. He said his goodbyes and that he would be back later, and with Axonn's sleepy comment of, "How is he so awake this early?" Tem was already out the door.

On Fast's jog, he would just head out of town, past the houses, past the stores, past everything, until he was in a large grass field. The wind was blowing hard causing the grass to just flow with it. Fast always came to this field on his jogs, mostly because; this was the reason behind his jogs. He came to this place to find calm, to meditate. Fast sat down and closed his eyes to open his mind. 'Silence is golden,' he thought to himself.

"Duck tape is silver," a voice behind him said, along with the sound of tape coming off of a roll.


	2. Prologue Tem 'Light' Ki'blade

Prologue: Tem 'Light' Ki'blade

It was 6am for Tem 'Light' Ki'blade, and he was already wide awake. He got up early every morning and ate breakfast, which varied from eggs to toast to cereal. He then left his apartment and went to his 'job,' if you could call it that. Tem's job was 'Hero for Hire,' if you need something done, a robber captured, kidnapping stopped, or a person safely escorted to a new location, just call 'Hero for Hire.' Tem honestly hated his job, but it pays and it gives him the chance to help people. Almost every city has an office, and each one has jobs posted up on the wall, as well as special missions that are handled by the main 'HOH' representative.

As Tem entered the building, the bright florescent lights caused Tem's eyes to squint as they adjusted to the new light source. Outside and in his apartment, the darkness and lack of light made it hard to see Tem, but in the new lightning, everyone inside could see him. Tem was a dark gray furred hedgehog with five spines, one that stuck out straight while the others curved down to the point where they were touching his back when he looked up. On his spines, part of his head, ears, chest, and feet, there were light blue marks on his fur. Around his chest, he wore a tight fitting bandage around a wound caused long ago that refuses to heal. He also had an issue with his left arm, it was frozen solid up to the top of his shoulder, there was a long story behind it, but Tem didn't like to talk about it. For clothes, Tem wore a loose fitting, sleeveless, black shirt that made sure to cover up any sign of the bandage, as well as some baggy, stone colored, pants that covered up most of his black shoes. On his hands he wore a pair of fingerless gloves.

As Tem's blue eyes finally readjusted to the light, he looked around the room he was in. The 'HOH' building in this town was a small one. The walls were tiled a sickly blue, though some of the spots in the wall were missing, most likely due to battles that took place right in this room. The left wall was mostly covered by a large bulletin board; on the board were notices, lots of them. Some on paper, some on post-its, there were even a few posters made for it. The weirdest one Tem has seen so far was a block of wood nailed to the wall. The right wall had a small notice board that 'HOH' set up to give heroes heads up on dangerous locations and other notices. Also on the right was a door that led to other areas of the building along with a 'HOH' Lounge, or as Tem thought of it, a Mercenary Lounge. That's what Tem thought of most the people who worked here, simple mercenaries fighting for there next meal. Tem kept telling himself that if he had any other options, he wouldn't be here working for them. To his front was where he was headed, a long counter with a bunch of clip boards on it, along with an orange hedgehog behind the counter.

"Your back, I thought after yesterdays fight in here you wouldn't come back, not to mention the damages you could owe us if we wanted to collect," the orange hedgehog said to Tem, angry.

It was Tem who had created the biggest gash in the wall just yesterday when another 'hero' here claimed Tem was no better than any other mercenary in the building, and that he wasn't a real hero, liked he claimed to be. Needless to say, Tem got a little mad. "Is the guy I blasted ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, just two broken legs, you just lucky you did hurt one of our better heroes," the orange hedgehog said, looking through some papers on the desk.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind, so do you have any jobs that fit my skills?"

The hedgehog paused for a second, either thinking of a job or a reason to give Tem one at all. "You know what; I do have one that will be perfect for you. A girl is being continually bothered by a gang of elementals."

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean, 'What's the catch?'"

"You wouldn't be given me a job like this unless there was something your not telling me."

"Fine, the job isn't that simple, the girl has something she needs to keep safe and she is paying a lot for a very trustworthy person, which is sadly you."

"Ok than, I'll do it, where is she?"

"Morris City, it's about a three day walk."

"What?! Isn't there someone who could do the job in the City?"

"There was, but the building was destroyed and all the heroes relocated," the orange hedgehog said, shrugging as if he really didn't care.

"Fine, just give me a map."

"Ok, make sure you check in with the mayor's office first in case a big fight brakes out. We don't want you to get arrested now," the hedgehog said with a smile.

Tem left, map in hand, along with a flier that gave more details on the mission. He went back to his apartment and started to prepare for the walk to the City.

Meanwhile, back in the 'HOH' building, the phone, the one on the wall next to the orange hedgehog, started to ring. He reached over to answer is and yelled to the back room, "I got it!" He put the phone to his ear and mouth and said, "Hello this is 'Hero for Hire,' you got the cash, we have the heroes...oh good it is you, and yes, he is on the way to Morris City, just as planned...make sure you transfer the agreed upon amount...no I wouldn't think of betraying you...ok...alright...great doing business with you, I'm always happy to help the ever rich members of the Elementai...same here, thanks for calling 'Hero for Hire,'" the orange hedgehog hung up the phone with a smile.


End file.
